dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 6 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 6 is titled "Preparations for the Tournament". Summary A long time ago, Beerus and Champa are fighting throughout a universe. Champa blasted several Kikouha at Beerus and as Beerus was flying away, the Kikouha followed. Beerus then landed on a planet and parried all of the Kikouha, but Champa attacked and they then destroyed the planet. They continued fighting on several other planets and destroy them in process. Champa was angry for eating the Puff-Puff Fruit on the cake, but Beerus replied that it was his birthday, but Champa also responded with this claim. Vados stated that she thought the birthday cake would help them get along, but Whis questioned if she did it on purpose. Beerus and champs continued to fight stating that the planet Swetts was better in their universes. Champa then created a Destruction Ball and Beerus did also, stating that the did not care about the universe they were in. Vados and Whis then chops their necks and Whis suggests that they should hold food contests rather than fighting competitions so Champa and Beerus agreed. In the present, Whis finishes explaining why Beerus and Champa do not fight each other. Champa wonders if Beerus was in, but he wants to know what he would get out of the tournament. Champa states that there are orbs that he has been collecting for decades and managed to collect six of seven, so if the Seventh Universe won the tournament, he would give the orbs to him. Gokou wonders if he was speaking of the Dragon Balls, shocking Champa and Vados. Champa is curious if he is speaking of the Nameccian Dragon Balls, and Gokou confirmed he is. Champa explains the Nameccian Dragon Balls are fragments of the original Dragon Balls and are limited to what can be granted. He continues saying that the ones he is collecting are the original Dragon Balls and are the size of a planet, calling them Super Dragon Balls. Beerus did not find the use of the balls because one was missing, but Gokou pleaded to Beerus, saying Bulma's Dragon Radar could find it and and begs to accept the match and Vegeta also accepted. Beerus reluctantly agrees to the tournament. The rules of the tournament are as the same as the Tenkaichi Budoukai, and Vegeta suggested that the warriors must take an exam to test their knowledge and not wanting any bloodthirsty competitors. It will be held on a Nameless Planet in the neutral zone of space in one week on the Eighth Sun Calendar (five Earth days.) After discussing the rules, Champa and Vados leave the planet. As they are leaving Vados wondered if Champa is okay with the tournament but he is confident, commenting on Gokou's and Vegeta's fighting skills, saying it was going to be easy. After Gokou and Vegeta then take off their heavy suit, Gokou wonders who else Beerus has in mind for the tournament, but Beerus let Gokou and Vegeta suggest others. Boo and Piccolo are picked to be part of the team, but Gohan is suggested by Vegeta because he had the most potential, but Gokou said that he was studying and even lost his martial arts uniform. Beerus decides that he would choose the strongest warrior he has fought to be the final member of the team. Gokou is curious if it is Whis, but Beerus said that Whis was not allowed to participate. Beerus then demands for them to head back to Earth to tell Bulma to get the Dragon Radar to find the final Dragon Ball before the tournament. He also demands for them to win the tournament, but Gokou answered saying that there would be no difference. Beerus then shouted at Gokou saying that if he found them slacking, he would destroy them. Whis then escorts Gokou and Vegeta back to Earth. The next day on Earth at Capsule Corporation, Bulma finishes creating a new Dragon Radar. Gokou wonders why the radar is not showing the Dragon Ball, and Piccolo wonders if it is broken, but Bulma states that their location is at the edge of the universe, so they could not look for the Dragon Ball there and it would only be found if they reached the center of the universe or move from planet to planet. Gokou suggests to ask Whis for help, but Bulma is worried because she did not know what they would use the Super Dragon Balls for. Bulma then calls her sister, Tights, who is on Omori's Island. Bulma asks Tights to get a hold of Jaco, and she said that he was about 50 minutes from Earth. Fifty minutes later, Jaco arrives on Earth and is furious that Bulma called for him because he was on duty. Bulma asks Jaco if he knows how to get to the center of the universe, but Jaco explains that the galaxies themselves are huge, so he knew of an unknown way to get there. He then remembers Zuno and explains that he is an mysterious man who knows everything. Bulma asks if he would know about the Super Dragon Balls, and Jaco said he would. She then asks to take him, but he had space for one more in his new ship so Bulma went. Before they left, Vegeta told Jaco not to do anything weird with Bulma, but Jaco laughed and shrugged, so Bulma slaps him and demands to leave. Gokou remarks that he and Vegeta had strong wives and that he loved that about Chi-Chi. Vegeta explains that all Saiyan women were strong-willed. Piccolo, in his thoughts, finally understands. On the Nameless Planet, Champa and Vados are designing the arena for the tournament. Vados asks Champa if he figured out what fighters he is choosing, and he responds saying that since Gokou and Vegeta are Saiyans, he should also choose Saiyans. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters